Team Bonus Consumables
Team Bonus Consumables are consumables that grant Energy, Health, Shield, or Ammo bonuses to nearby teammates in varying amounts. Market versions supply small amounts of each bonus with a pulse of energy, over the course of a short period. Blueprints for the market versions cost 500, and the blueprints can be reused. Clan versions supply around twice as much of each bonus with each pulse, but also cost more resources to build and must be researched before replicating. They replaced standard Ammo boxes, Team Heals, and personal health restoring items, giving them an overall lower bonus but granted to nearby teammates. Some bonuses are essential in Nightmare Mode as Energy drain or No shield mode can be temporarily countered using these bonuses. Click on the name of the consumable to take you to the individual page for resource requirements and other notes. Consider using clan versions instead of regular versions if they are available to you. Market-Buyable Bonuses Team Energy Restore Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 25 energy for a grand total of 100 energy. Team Ammo Restore Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 30, 15, 12 and 5 ammos for a grand total of 120, 60, 48 and 20 ammos to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. Team Heal Restore Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 30 health for a grand total of 120 health. Team Shield Restore Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 35 shields for a grand total of 140 shields. Clan-Buyable Bonuses These items are only available from Clan dojo's, and must be Researched along with items before it before they are available for purchase. Medium Team Energy Restore Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 50 energy for a grand total of 200 energy. Available in the Energy Lab of clan dojos. Medium Team Ammo Restore Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 90, 45, 35 and 15 ammos for a grand total of 360, 180, 140 and 60 ammos to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. Available in Chemical Lab of clan dojos. Medium Team Heal Restore Restores more health then regular Heal Restores. Exact amount is yet to be noted. Medium Team Shield Restore This item can be put in your gear pack to use in game, and it cannot be sold. Upon using, it will drop a pod which pulses every eight seconds in a total of four times, each pulse giving 100 shields for a grand total of 400 shields. Available in Energy Lab of clan dojos. Notes *Host lag can effect the time between bonuses. *The pods dropped are physical and can be stood upon. Humorously, you can create a temporary path of pods across high points, eventually hovering in the air by standing on a single pod. Bugs *Sometimes pods will be placed in game, but do not actually grant any bonuses. See also *Market *Consumables *Research Category:Market Category:Consumables Category:Research